


And Let's Go on Living (The Homebodies Remix)

by Woad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad
Summary: Traffic causes their evening plans to change. Tony has a suggestion. Steve has a different one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Skate to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452130) by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven). 



The car was at a standstill. At this rate they _might_ arrive at the benefit by the time dessert was being served. Maybe. A couple in downy winter jackets laughed and strolled by his window, and Steve hastily revised his estimate: if they even made it to after-dinner coffee, they'd be damn lucky.

Well…”lucky.”

It wasn't as if Steve had been looking forward to the thousand-dollar plate, white tie event. The cause was fine, laudable even. But Steve would happily give them the money and just stay home. Because if he had to hear one more joke about finding a red, white, and blue tux, he was going to punch something--go all Hulk and _smash_...maybe a planter.

Not that Steve had anything against plants, or espoused wanton property damage. But he was so sick of hearing the same joke at _every single event._ And Tony had agreed, if Steve couldn’t find a punching bag, a planter was probably the next best thing.

From the way Tony had dragged his feet tonight, Steve suspected the other man was just as reticent about going.

He was currently sitting next to Steve, tapping away at his phone, trying--and from the sigh, clearly failing--to find them a quicker way to the reception hall.

“No dice?” Steve asked.

“Nada,” Tony confirmed, and when Steve looked away from the window he saw that Tony was watching him. “Penny for your thoughts, Steve?”

Steve shrugged in the tux. “Just wondering where all the people are headed.” Another group of pedestrians surged around the car, heedless of traffic, an affliction most urban folk suffered, as far as Steve could tell.

Tony lowered his head, peering out of Steve's window, watching the people stream toward a large Christmas tree. “Have you never been skating at Rockefeller Center?”

Steve shook his head. “Would have been quite the journey from Brooklyn.”

Tony glanced at his phone again. “Well, if we're going to miss dinner anyway, maybe we can fix that.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably. It sounded cold. And it involved ice. These were now two of his least favorite things.

“Actually, if we won't make it to dinner, I have another idea.”

Tony raised one eyebrow. “Oh?”

#

Steve stretched his legs out and popped his neck, yawning. The right side of his chest was completely covered by a snoozing Tony. He’d dropped off somewhere after episode thirteen, and while Steve could carry him up to bed, it was nice to have him curled up beside Steve. Tony was warm and only drooled a little bit, and he looked so peaceful.

Steve glanced at his watch and winced. How had it gotten to be three in the morning so soon? He should probably get to bed.

After just one more episode…

Even though he’d said that to himself after the last two.

He couldn’t help it. He was hooked. Plus, it was nice to finally know why Thor had compared him to Utena. As _Rinbu Revolution_ started up again, Steve settled back into the folds of the couch, leaned his cheek into Tony’s black hair, and made a little sound of contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by [Magical Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470814) by MiniRaven.


End file.
